


【参谋豹】【授翻】宠物猫（和鸟）

by pandasiteitei



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 萨博一直想养只宠物猫。克尔拉并不是那么确定，
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Kudos: 2





	【参谋豹】【授翻】宠物猫（和鸟）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pet cat (and bird)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963504) by [naps_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee). 



> 又是对冷cp，我特么在干啥？xD

“他有什么特别的？”

萨博笑了起来，“真的想知道？”

充满疑问的双眼表示坚持。

萨博闭眼微笑，“他的一切。”

_因为如果我说他很漂亮，他会介意的。_

_红与黑，交织在风和海洋的表面上。_

_为什么一切红色和黑色的东西都那么一向地吸引他？_

“你知道吗？我一直想养只宠物猫。”

“那他是你的宠物猫咯？”

“可不是吗？可爱的猫咪，还有只小鸟。我也一直想养只鸟呢。”

一个白眼。

“他会生吞活剥了你，然后把你砍倒在血泊之中。”

萨博扬了扬眉毛，惊讶于克尔拉令人存疑的用词。他撇嘴笑了，“那，也许我喜欢那样呢？”

克尔拉看向他的方式仿佛他刚刚长出第二只手，然后她意识到萨博回复她的表态。她惊恐地看着他。

“呃，萨博！好恶心！”

萨博大笑起来。


End file.
